Kenan and Kel: In Prof. Oak's lab?
by Super Hurricane
Summary: Kenan and Kel find inside of a Pod, there's a portal to destiny!


KENAN AND KEL: IN PROF. OAKS LAB?  
By the master of Reality Creations, Super Hurricane  
(I don't own Pokemon(even though I can create it.) or the Kenan and Kel Show.)  
Ch 1  
It was a slow day at Rigby's, and only a few customers came to buy things from the store. Kenan, the boy mastermind, was just about to finish putting together a pyramid of pickle jars by the doorway, on the ladder. "Perfect" Myra was by the cash register, counting how much money they made. Suddenly, the perfect silence was broken as Kel, Kenans friend and sidekick,) as he opened the door. "What's up, my homies?" he said. The door hit Kenans ladder, and Kenan was losing balance. "Kel! I'm going to fall because of you!" Kenan screamed. "Don't worry, Kenan, I'll catch you." Said Kel as he stretched his long arms out to catch his pal. Kenan finally lost balance and fell over."Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed. Kel managed to catch him but Kenans weight and momentum caused him to fall over onto to a shelf platform. Luckily, it was stocked with soft paper towels and they got a safe landing. Unluckily, all the jars, Kenan stacked up after 5 hours, fell over and broke into pieces. " Close call, but now we have to clean this up before Chris comes back." Said Kenan after getting back on his feet. "No problem, I just need some Orange Soda to re-energize." Said Kel as he walked over to the Soda Storage Unit and took out a Orange soda bottle. He then began his speech with Kenan. "Who loves Orange Soda?" "Kel loves Orange Soda." "Is it true?" "I do, I do, I doouo!"   
Ch 2  
With that he opened the cap and began drinking. Kenan was still cleaning the mess and Myra was helping. Suddenly Chris opened the backdoor and saw the mess. "Kenan!" "Yes, Chris?" "This is coming off your salary, but can you help me with this? It's heavy and it's in the back." "Sure, Chris." Kenan went in the back just as Kel finished the bottle. He came back with a large green 3-D shaped object that looked like the space pod from Alien. "Man, this is ugly!" exclaimed Kel. "Yes, but it is from my Uncle's Aunt's Nephew's brother's cousin. I have no idea who he is but I know that it's a token since I saved his life once since it's on the note. I haven't saved any one except for this one kid who asked me for money for his drawing. It was a ugly snake picture but I bought it anyway and the kid said I saved his life. Still, It must be from a movie director. Oops, 5:00 PM. Time to close shop, Kenan, can you please close up and not touch the Pod, I'll call a moving service after I get Mother to the Barber to trim her mustache (Cue funny looks from Kenan and Kel). See you tomorrow." Chris grabbed his coat and went out with Myra. "Hey Kenan, I found out something." "What?" "They're making new episodes of Pokemon this fall!" "Aww, man. Aren't you a bit young for that?" "Nope." Kel then went over to the Pod and started pressing buttons on a computer panel that appeared out of nowhere. Kenan shouted"Kel, get away from that!" Kel stopped pressing buttons and a eerie sound came from the Pod. Kenan was patricided and Kel didn't notice. The Pod suddenly opened up revealing a Blue portal like the one from Army Men: Sarge's Heroes. 78 mph winds shot out of it sucking in anything that was there. Kel was already pulled in, being too close, and was enjoying being twisted around in a Vortex. Kenan snapped out of it and clung on to the desk. Unfortunately, the Desk broke off and Kenan was the next one to be sucked in. After that, the winds stopped and the Portal door closed. On the control panel, where Kel typed in, were his words for the Reality Destination, Prof. Oaks Lab in Pallet town in Pokemon is the coolest place!   
Ch 3  
At Professor Oaks house, It was a normal day. The great professor was sipping his Cuban coffee while reading the paper. He opened his secret stash of chocolate donuts, even though he was on a diet, and dipped it in. He just got off the phone with Ash. He was glad that the boy was going in the Orange League, yet he wanted his GS ball examined. He was about to read an article about Gary, his Grandson, gaining 5 more badges in the Orange League when suddenly It got windy. 'Wind? Oh no.' The wind was 78 mph as usual, luckily Oak made precautions and bolted all the furniture and papers. But coffee cups were not bolted and all that Hot coffee fell on his lap. This wasn't the first time that annoying Reality traveler came over and made a mess. At first, he said he was from the future and he had some new Pokemon to drop off. Then he had something called Pokegear that helped revolutionize trainers everywhere. Now he just pops in and out, creating new Pokemon that become menaces to trainers like that Red Gyarados and building towns that destroyed forests. He said that he hated that there were so many trees that can block faster paths to gyms. Oak sighed, 'I wonder if he came over now to destroy Saffron because he was knocked unconscious by Sabrina's powers after a date." But It wasn't the reality traveler who always stepped out like the winds were nothing, it was really two African boys hurling through the blue portal that opened up and crashed into Oak's table. Oak got up from his eat and looked at the two unconscious ones, observing them. "Interesting, these two seem to be wearing 20th century clothing and shoes." Kel woke up and saw the Professor, dizzily, "God? Is that you?" Oak laughed and explained who he was. Kel's eyes bungled as he then said, "Prof. Oak, it's a honor to meet you. I'm Kel and the guy laying asleep is Kenan, my best friend. Are we in what I think we are in?" "You are in my house/lab." "Yay!" Kel, raising his arms up. Kenan woke up and saw Kel with a old man talking to each other. He also saw all the computers and space-age technology around. Raising up, he asked Kel "What's going on? Who are you?" "Good news, Kenan, my wish came true. We're in the Pokemon world!" "I can see that since there's a Muk by the window. By the way did you notice that we've become Anime?" "No." The portal closed and the two boys sweat-dropped . Kenan said "Aww, man, there goes our exit!" Not really," Oak exclaimed, "these portals only open twice, once when you get there and one in 5 hours.Since it's only 9:30, you'll have time to have lunch with me and take a look around since you're not from there." " Cool!" Kel said..  
Ch 4   
" There we have the rock habitat where we store Rock types." "Funny, I don't see any thing. Kel, you go look." " 'kay!" Kel slid down the rocky hill but Oak urged caution. Kel put a deaf ear to that. He then hit a Gravelers back and slid, which the Rock type rolled down after him. Kel then stumbled into a Rhyhorn tournament and was hit by a Take down which sent him flying to a Onix pit.. All the Onix's tacked him out but of course Kel didn't know if he felt pain, and fell back on the spot where Kel and the Professor stood. " Amazing, your friend has acrobatic talents." Kenan said, "Nope, just pure dumb luck." They then went to the Electric habitat where again Kel stumbled in again. He was Thunder-punched by Electabuzzes, Thundered by Pikachus and Raichus, Seismic-tossed by Elekids and Self-destructed by Voltorbs and Electrodes, yet he was having fun in the process and landed once again by the Prof. who was jotting notes about Kel's physical body. They went to the water habitat and a squirtle out of water pushed Kel in with a Hydro Pump. He was then Smoke-screened by Horseas, got out of Gyardo's Dragon Rage, and horn-attacked by Seakings and Goldeens and then got to shore soaking wet, asking if he can do that again. After Kel had got in the Normal habitat, where Meowth's attacked him with Payday, the grass habitat where he was about to be eaten by a Victreebel colony but was saved by Oak's Charmander, and the Poison and Bug Habitat where he was surrounded by Scythers and Beedrills and Grimers who make him a bit sick after feeling Toxic., it was Lunch time at 12:00. The table was filled with delicious Japanese foods as Kenan and Kel's mouths watered. "Even though I haven't had Kel's exercise, I'm hungry enough to eat a Horse." Said Kenan as he picked up the chopsticks. It wasn't hard for them to pick up the food since they have already been to Japanese restraunts even on that Date when Kel destroyed his Girlfriends sweater. The food was good and smelled good. Kenan then got sick when Prof. Oak told them it was Fungus, Mankey brain, and Chocolate Slugs but Kel kept eating like a hog. After 1 hour, Kel was finished but asked, "Do you have some Orange Soda?" Oak was surprised and said, "No, soda went out of stock a while back but we have been getting some Soda from the Orange Islands, there's some in my basement. Follow me." Kel and the Prof. went downstairs while Kenan was on a mission; borrow a future device, return home, and sell it for Money. He looked at a laptop that had samples of every Pokemon DNA, in the back left corner shelf. He got close enough to it and tripped over a Trap-wire. Alarms went off and a hidden door opened, releasing three Arcanines who immediately shot embers at the ground where Kenan was. Kenan's shoe caught fire and he ran over to the Water habitat and dunked it in the water. He signed in relief but noticed a Sheller clamped on to his shoe. He looked toward the house and noticed that they weren't up yet. Lobbing, with the Sheller, he got back to the house and shooed away the Fire Dogs. He then tried to pry the Sheller off just as Kel and the Professor opened the basement door. They then saw Kenan and Kenan told them, "I was going to wash his face but couldn't find any sink so he went over to the Water habitat and stepped on a Sheller which clamped on my shoe." They then pulled the Sheller off with the burnt shoe off (Disposing of Evidence.) and went inside the lab. By now it was only 1 minute before the portal opened, Kel and Kenan did their famous Orange Soda anthem and Prof. Oak applauded. "Bstspeech sinceTeam Rocket came over."(Forgive me, I have problems with the keyboard.) Only 40 seconds remaining, Kel finished the bottle with Oak timing it:"10 seconds! A new record!" 20 seconds, the two told Oak about the real World in 20 seconds:"Makes sense." 10 seconds, they said their good-byes and thank yous. The blue portal opened and the 78 mph winds sucked the two African comedies back to Rigby's. They fell out of the Pod portal just as soon as the Moving Crew arrived. They hit their heads on the floor and had no memory of that they fell across Reality and went to Prof. Oak's lab. The movers went in and saw the boys and asked where the Pod was. They found it soon enough and moved it in the truck and drove off. Kenan noticed that the store was in peril because it looked like a Cyclone went through. Kel helped him fix the store for about four hours and complained the whole time. They went home and forgot anything about what that pod was for, but Chris and the movers were about to type in somethings on a computer on the side of the Pod…..  
  
The End or is it?  
(Tell me what you think but no flames,even though I don't know what the word means.)  



End file.
